dreamweaversfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League Seasons 6-9/Justice League Unlimited Seasons 4-7
The final 4 seasons of the Justice League series. Premiere: September 16, 2006 Ended: June 14, 2008 Plots: Season 6: With the League putting away the remaining members of the Secret Society, they wonder what happen to Darkseid and Luthor after they touched the Anti-Life Equation, they discover from Metron that they have been absorbed into the Source Wall with those who have discovered the formula of the Anti-Life Equation, but things go worse when they discovered Tala was responsible for reviving Darkseid instead of Brainiac as payback on Luthor, and Superman wonders if Brainiac is really, truly, alive. Season 7: Season 8: Revealing the origins of the future JLU in Batman Beyond, Vixen is killed by Shadow Thief, John Stewart shaves his beard and kills Shadow Thief with a green bullet, unaware that he reacted with anger, and the Guardians of the Universe relieved him of his ring and that humans are brash and angry, but luckily John married Shayera and gave birth to Rex Stewart, while Aquaman gave birth to a daughter named Mareena, who was taken by Granny Goodness, causing Aquaman to banish his elder son, Arthur, Jr. for failing to protect her, but after recovering her, years later, Mareena started to admire the human world and fall for a human boy, which causes Aquaman to react to give her a choice to remain in Atlantis or be disowned, much to Queen Mera's sadness and dismay, and Mareena decides to join Superman's JLU, Mr. Miracle returned home while Big Barda stayed on Earth as an ambassador. When disguised parademons armed with New Genesis hardware attacked Earth, killing millions, her arguments of peace went unheeded i favour of the nuclear option. Highfather of New Genesis told Earth that this had failed, and so a treaty was signed: all Mother Boxes were handed and put beyond use, by Apokilips, New Genesis and Earth. The Fourth World placed a barrier between it and Earth. And Barda was exiled to Earth, as a symbol of the New Gods' sacrifice. Now an ambassador without a country, a wife without her husband, Barda fights to protect Earth in the JLU. Batman chases after Joker for three weeks because he made Robin a miniature of himself, during a battle, Joker stabbed Batman in the right knee with his knife, while tempting Robin to deliver the final blow, only for Robin to shoot Joker instead, and Superman ??? Season 9 (Final Season): Characters: *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (Maria Canals Barrera) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) *Justice League Unlimited: **Superman: Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton. The Man of Steel dedicating his life to fight for truth and justice, both in his superhero persona and as the mild-mannered journalist Clark Kent. Voiced by Christopher McDonald. **Aquagirl: Marina, the Atlantean princess. Voiced by Jodi Benson. **Big Barda: A former member of the Female Furies of the Apokolips Voiced by Farrah Forke. **Green Lantern: An Asian boy, Kai-ro, is the latest to be chosen by the Green Lantern Corps to protect Space Sector 2814. Voiced by Lauren Tom. **Micron: An African-American superhero who carries the legacy of Professor Ray Palmer, otherwise known as the Atom. Voiced by Wayne Brady. **Warhawk: Rex Stewart, the son of two of the League's founding members, John Stewart (Green Lantern) and Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl), and a successor of Carter Hall (Hawkman). Voiced by Peter Onorati. Episodes: Season 6: 2006 Season 7: 2007 Season 8: 2007-2008 Season 9: 2008 Category:TV Show Category:DC Comics Category:Action